More Probelms To come
by luvyou905
Summary: This takes place after Our Lips Are Sealed. Everyone is trying to help Emma get better, but is it only making it worse? Some old friends will reappear and some new drama will form. Spoilers for Degrassi fans in the US.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slowly Recovering:

It had been two weeks since Emma's parents had found out that she was suffering from an eating disorder. They made her throw out her food diary and all the cutouts of models she had collected. They were now making her sit down every morning and evening for breakfast and dinner, then sit with them for a half hour so they knew she wouldn't go downstairs into her bathroom and do her normal routine. She also has to eat lunch in the nurse's office everyday so they can keep an eye on her, until they believe that she is truly recovered.

She hated the fact that everyone was treating her like a child and walking on egg shells around her. The last time they did that was after the shooting last year. She didn't believe that she had a problem; she just looked at it as new life style. The look and smell of food made her sick to her stomach, but she just had to put on a mask and make everyone think she was okay.

Emma sat at the table at The Dot waiting for Peter. Now that Manny knew about them being together, they were able to go out in public and stop sneaking around. She was really starting to like him and was starting to realize that he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. Emma sat there reading her Math notebook attempting to study when Spinner came over to take her order.

"What can I get you?" he asked, looking very tired.

"Oh, nothing, thanks." She replied.

"Okay..." he said giving her a weird look.

Everyone at school knew about her. It was Degrassi, home of the drama and people who couldn't keep their mouths shut. Emma just rolled her eyes as Spinner walked away. Then she felt hands on her shoulders and someone whispered in her ear:

"Hey gorgeous!" she turned around to see Peter standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" she said excitedly as they gave each other a quick kiss hello. He sat down next to her and weaved his fingers with hers and took her hand in his.

"I'm so happy we don't have to sneak around anymore!" he said with a pause.

"Me too. We were running out of places to meet!" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah," he looked at her with a worried expression, "you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about me, I'm better. I promise!"

"What did you eat today—"

"Peter." She replied with an irritated tone.

"Look Emma, I'm worried about you. I don't every want to have to see you passed out on the floor again! That was the scariest thing I have ever seen. And with the way you just answered me I take it that you were trying to change the subject, which most likely means that you didn't eat anything today. So… I am going to order us some fries."

Emma knew she wasn't going to win this argument. She knew Peter meant well but she was sick of everyone acting this way.

"Okay!" she said as she gave him a forced smile.

He gave her a quick kiss and went to the counter to order some fries. She ate the fries with him feeling sick with every bite she took. They went and saw a movie after they finished at The Dot. After the movie they took a nice long walk, Peter didn't know that Emma had suggested it because she wanted to burn calories from all the French fries she ate. After they walked for awhile they found a bench and sat down. They sat there in silence for awhile then Emma started wondering what Peter truly thought about her. Was he just using her? Should she ask him? Will he think she's stupid? But then the most important question popped in her head which would seem stupid to most people…does he think I'm fat! She had to know.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?" she said taking her hand away from his.

"Yeah..."

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy but… do you think I'm fat?"

"You're kidding right!"

Emma looked at him and shook her head no.

"Of course I don't! I think you are the most beautiful girl in all of Degrassi, or all of Canada for that matter. Emma, I don't know why you all of a sudden have these self-image issues, but you are perfect just the way you are. You are so beautiful that every time I see you… I get butterflies and my knees get weak. You're Emma Nelson, and don't you ever change for anyone. And I ever hear you put yourself down again, well, I'm just going to stop kissing you!" he said with a smirk.

Emma had tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Well, what if I stop kissing you first?"

Peter laughed and leaned in and kissed her tenderly. The kiss started to get more passionate. The kiss continued to get more intense until they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled away from one another, both with puffy red lips. Emma's eyes widened in shock and Peter looked at the person in front of them with questioning eyes.

"SEAN!"


	2. Old Friends Reunited

She couldn't believe he was here. Last time she saw him was when he decided to stay with his parents after the shooting. She had heard some rumors that he was back in town but she didn't believe it. Now she had solid proof.

"Oh my god!" she said as she stood up and flung her arms around him. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm back in town visiting for a little while."

"Wow," she was at a loss of words. Then she remembered that Peter was there. For a minute she actually forgot he was sitting there.

"Oh, Sean! Sorry. This is Peter—"she paused 'my boyfriend."

Sean's stomach dropped. He knew he wasn't really here for Ellie, the tattoo on his chest proved it.

"Oh, hey man! Nice to meet you." He said putting out his hand. Peter shook his hand

"You too." He replied.

Emma could sense the tension in the air. She could sense an awkward moment from a mile away.

"Well, it was great seeing you again Emma. I have to go though; I told Jay I would meet him at The Dot. He's still fixated on winning Alex back. He won't tell me why she broke up with him, but I'm going to get it out of him!"

Emma's hear sank into her stomach. She was hoping Sean would never find out what happened between her and Jay at the Ravine. If he ever found out he would never speak to her again or Jay.

"Oh, okay. It was great seeing you!" she said as she gave him a firm hug goodbye.

"Bye." He said and he gave Peter a nod and walked a way.

"Old friend?" Peter asked as Emma stood watching Sean walk away.

"You could say that." She said as she sat back down next to him.

"Oh, so he's that kind of old friend! Let me guess, ex-boyfriend?"

Emma looked at him and didn't say a word. Her eyes gave him the answer he needed.

"You have nothing to worry about, Peter. We've been over for a really long time."

"I'm not worried!" he replied, lying.

"Come on, let's go. I promised my parents I'd be home for dinner." Emma said with a frown.

"Alright."

They got up and started waling hand in hand. Emma had only one thing on her mind and it was Sean finding out about the Emma from the Ravine. Emma knew only trouble was bound to come from this.

"You okay?" Peter asked causing her to snap out of her trance.

"Yeah, sorry. Just tired, that's all." She replied.

All she could think about was Sean. All the feelings she had for him came flooding back when she saw him. She had to talk to Manny about it. Peter walked her to the door like a gentlemen. They spent a while "saying goodnight." They finally broke apart from kissing after a couple of minutes.

"Goodnight" Emma said with a smile.

"Goodnight beautiful."

Emma walked into the house only to be greeted by the smell of cooking food. It automatically made her sick to her stomach.

"Emma is that you?" she heard her mom Spike call from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Manny's downstairs with Craig. I told Craig he could stay for dinner. It will be ready in a couple of minutes. You know the deal after you eat."

"Yes mom, I know. You don't have to remind me before every meal. But I promise you, I'm better! It was just a stupid phase."

"I'll judge that for myself!"

"Whatever, I'm going downstairs."

She walked down the stairs to her bedroom only to find Craig and Manny deep into a make out session on her bed.

"You know, you guys really have to find a new place to make out." Emma said.

They both separated and looked at Emma.

"Sorry Em. We didn't think you'd be home so soon." Manny said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well you of all know my mom is not letting me miss a meal."

Craig and Manny looked at each other worriedly. They thought Emma wouldn't catch on, but she did.

"Guys, I'm okay" she said angrily.

"Yeah, we know Emma." Craig said not really believing her.

Emma had to change the subject quick before it led into another argument.

"You guys are never going to believe who I saw!" she said as she sat on the floor at the foot of her bed.

Both Craig and Manny rolled off the bed and sat on each side of her on the floor.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Sean."

"What!" Manny asked. "When did he get back into town?"

"I don't know, but he said he was only visiting."

"Wow, what was he up to? Craig asked

"He was on his way to see Jay at The Dot!" Emma said in sad voice. "Jay is so going to tell him what happened at the Ravine in my moment of stupidity!"

"Do you really think Jay is going to tell him?" Manny asked.

"Yes! Sean said he was fixated on getting Alex back and I was part of the reason that they broke up. So he is definitely going to find out!"

"Well, you know what!" Craig said interrupting them. "You don't need to get yourself depressed. Me and Manny were invited to a party tonight, some college guy that I know is throwing it in his dorm room."

"Yeah, like my mom and dad would let me go. I'm not on their trustworthy list right now." She replied.

"You can sneak out. You have the perfect escape window, and it's easy to come back into."

Emma really wanted to go. She thought about it for a couple of seconds. She really needed a night out after all the recent drama.

"Okay. But if I get in trouble, it's entirely fault." Emma said pointing at Craig.

"Alright. I will totally take all the blame." said Craig crossing his heart.

"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Snake called from the top of the basement stairs.

"Ugh, great. My favorite time of the day. Meal time!" Emma said with a sarcastic tone.

Craig and Manny gave each other a look again; they knew Emma wasn't better, and that it was going to be a long time before she was recovered.

Everyone sat at the table in silence. Snake and Spike didn't take their eyes off of Emma. Emma forced the food into her mouth. She was disgusted with the fact that she was putting so many calories into her body. She finished all the food on her plate. She stood up to put her plate into the sink and started to walk away. She thought maybe she would be able to get away without them remembering the half hour rule. She had to get the food out of her body. She reached for the door to the basement and started to put her foot on the first step.

"Emma! I don't think so!" her mom said standing up from the table. "Sit!" she said pointing to the couch in the living room. Emma was so close yet, so far. She couldn't wait to go to this party that Craig was telling her about. She needed a night away and at this point she didn't care if she got caught or not. She needed to get out of the house as soon as possible before she went crazy.


	3. The Night Has Just Started

Emma and Manny sat on Emma's bed waiting until they knew for sure that Emma's parents were asleep. Craig was going to come to their house around 11:30 to pick them up. They both decided that they had to dress extra sexy for this party. Even though they were both taken, they were still allowed to look, just not touch. They both put on extra short jean mini-skirts. Manny put on a black tube top and Emma put on a light blue halter top. The shirt was very loose on Emma because of her sudden weight loss. She didn't care though, she looked good and she knew it. There was a tap at the window; Craig was sitting outside signaling one of them to open it. Emma ran to the window and opened for him.

"Hey! Sorry I meant to leave that open for you." She said

"That's okay." Craig replied, "You girls ready?"

"Just about." Said Manny as she applied some last minute lip gloss

"You girls are dressed a little bit provocatively for tonight. Planning on picking up some guys?"

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" Manny said turning around and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ugh, I swear you two are worse then Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes!" said Emma

Both Craig and Manny stared at Emma.

"What, so I like my celebrity gossip! Sue me! It helps me get away from everyone at school talking about me and my problems."

"Em, no one knows about you and what goes on in your life." Said Manny trying to make her feel better.

"Right! Like no one found out about the Ravine or my recent trip down supposed eating disorder lane!" she said in disgust

"Alright, you know what? Manny has applied enough lip gloss and you both look amazing, so, let's go!" Craig said trying his best to avoid yet another argument about Emma and her decisions.

Craig helped both the girls out the window and then lifted himself up through the window after them. They got to the party only to see a kid sitting on the curb puking his brains out.

"I'm guessing someone had a little too much to drink." Pointed out Manny.

Craig parked the car and all three of them got out of the car. They made their way to the door and knocked. A tall, built man with a football jersey on answered the door with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Hey Craig! You made it!" said the man

"Yeah. Hey, Emma, Manny. This is my friend Jason."

"Hey!" said Jason, eyeing Emma. "Ooo, girl you are totally fine!"

"And totally taken." Said Emma giving him a dirty look

"Oh, sorry. My bad! But come on. Join the party!"

They walked in, they looked into the kitchen and saw a group of boys surrounding one girl cheering, "Chug, chug, chug!"

"Hey guys. Here drinks for all!" said one of the kids at the party. Handing them all red cups full of some unknown liquid.

"What is it?" asked Emma

"Oh, it's a secret. But if you're looking for a good time, this is the stuff." Said the boy

"None for me thanks. I'm the DD for the night." Said Craig

"Aww, look at my boyfriend being all responsible." Said Manny

"Well, I'm in!" said Emma as she started chugging the drink.

"Whoa Emma. Take it easy. I don't want to have to carry you out of here later." Said Craig

"I'm good, don't worry. I am not going to drink that many!" she replied after she finished chugging the cup clean.

"Now that's my kind of girl!" said the man again, "Want another one?" he asked

Emma didn't hesitate. She took another drink. She decided to take her time on this one. She wanted to enjoy it.

"You know, maybe I should be DD with you too. I have a feeling it's going to take two to get here out of here later." Said Manny looking at Emma with worry

"Good idea!" answered Craig

Emma was slowly making her way around the Frat house. Then she heard a familiar voice. Someone's voice she really didn't want to hear. She turned around only to see Jay.

"Well, well, well! I did not expect to see you here!" said Jay walking towards her.

"Go away Jay!"

"Oh come on. Is that the way you greet an old friend?

"You know, I forgot how funny you were."

"Are you still bitter about that whole STD thing?" Jay whispered to her." Because that was just as much your fault as it was mine."

"Shut up Jay! It happened last year okay! It's done and over and I've recovered!" she snapped

"What's going on?" she heard behind her.

She turned around and there was Sean.

"Sean, what are you doing here?"

"Jay invited me. I guess I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, I came with Craig and Manny."

"Wow, I'll have to go say hi later!" he said "So, what you two talking about? It seemed pretty heated."

"Oh, nothing. Just solving some old problems." Said Jay with a smirk

"What problems?" said Sean eyeing them both.

"Nothing!" said Emma quickly. "He was just kidding!"

"Wait a minute! You never told him did you! Said Jay pointing from Emma to Sean.

"Told me what?" asked Sean

"Nothing! He's again, just kidding!" said Emma trying to give Jay a hint that he just wouldn't take.

"Oh man buddy. Have I got a story to tell you about good old Emma Nelson here. You're most likely going to hate me afterwards, but it's worth it because I can not wait to see the expression on your face!" said Jay grabbing Sean by the shoulder and leading him away from Emma.

"Jay, don't you dare!" said Emma on the verge of tears.

"Oh now don't get all emotional Emma, he deserves to know. Being your ex-boyfriend and my friend." Said Jay, as he and Sean walked away.

Emma turned away from them because she didn't want them to see that she was crying. She walked away to get another drink and bumped into Manny who was making out with Craig against the wall. They both saw that she crying and instantly became worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Craig

"Well, Sean and Jay are here and Jay is off somewhere telling him about the Ravine!" said Emma as tears flowed down her face.

"Are you sure? He's probably just messing with you." Said Manny trying to comfort her.

"Come on! It's Jay we're talking about. Any chance he gets to ruin someone's life, he'll take it!"

Manny hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"Do you want to go home" asked Craig

"No, we came here to have fun so that's what we're going to do." Said Emma, grabbing another drink off the table next to them. She again instantly starting chugging it.

"Emma, this is not the way to make yourself feel better. You're just going to feel ten times worse in the morning. Take it from me." Said Manny

"I can take care of myself thank you very much!" she snapped

Emma was already starting to feel a little light headed being that it was her third drink. She was starting to feel better with every sip she took. She grabbed another cup and starting sipping it. She stood in the corner of the room by herself when all of a sudden she heard a crash come from the other side of the room. She couldn't see what happened because a crowd had formed. She walked over to see what was going on, she made her way through the crowd only to find Jay lying on the ground holding his face as someone held Sean back from attacking him.

"Sean, what are you doing?" Emma yelled

"Shut up! Don't even look at me! You slut!"

Emma looked at him in shock. She had never seen him this angry, it scared her. She felt the tears coming back. Sean gave her the dirtiest look she had ever seen. She decided to walk away and let him cool down a bit. She knew Sean was going to react this way when he found out. She wanted to explain herself to him but knew he wouldn't listen, not now at least while he was this angry. She walked away and sat on the nearest couch. She chugged the rest of her drink, she knew this night wasn't anywhere near over and that it was only going to get worse.


	4. And now it's ended

Everyone seemed to have calmed down after the little brawl between Jay and Sean. Emma had just finished about her eighth drink and she felt like the rooming was spinning right under her feet. She loved this feeling. It was good to have an escape from her problems for a night although some new ones were formed about a half hour ago. Manny and Craig were over on the other side of the room were talking as Emma started on her next drink.

"Craig, we should really get her out of here. That is like the tenth one's she had!" said Manny

"She's not going to listen to us. After the fight over there she has found pleasure in alcohol." Replied Craig

"We can at least try!" Manny said as she started dragging Craig towards Emma

"Hey Em! I think you've had enough." Said Manny grabbing the cup from Emma's hand.

"Stop it Manny!" she snapped pushing Manny's hand away. "Don't tell me what to do; I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, because you've really proven that recently."

Craig looked down to the floor after Manny said this knowing that it was a mistake on her part.

"You know what Manny. We all make mistakes some times, you of all people should know that! Just leave me alone! I didn't have a problem! You just went running to my mom and blabbing your big mouth because you wanted to be Miss "Save the World!"" Emma yelled. "Just leave me alone okay!" and then she walked away towards the stairs and made her way up to the second floor of the house.

"She didn't mean it, it's just the alcohol speaking." Said Craig, who noticed that Manny was really hurt by that comment.

"Yeah." Said Manny as she watched Emma go upstairs

"Let's go get some fresh air." Craig said leading Manny out through the front door.

When they got outside they saw Sean sitting on the curb still looking very angry. They both looked and each other, took a deep breath, and walked towards him.

"Hey, Sean!" said Craig

"Oh, hey Craig." Said Sean, not getting up to say hello.

"I saw what happened in there. Is your hand okay?" asked Craig pointing to his hand which was red and swollen.

"Yeah, it's probably just bruised."

"Where did Jay go?" asked Manny

"Don't know, don't care." Said Sean gritting his teeth.

"Listen man. Don't be mad at Emma okay." Said Craig trying his best to fix things.

"You're kidding right? My ex-girlfriend hooked up with one of my friends in the back of a van. I think I have every right to be mad."

"Yeah, Emma made a mistake. You've made mistakes and so have I. But she was going through a really hard time. It was just after the shooting, the school was going through a lot, you left and her parent's were acting like she was 5 again, holding her hand wherever she went." Said Craig

"That's not an excuse." Said Sean looking towards the ground.

"Yeah, I know. I would say go talk to her. But she's not in the best condition right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Sean all of a sudden lifting his head up.

"Let's just say she's had one too many drinks!"

"Where is she now?" asked Sean all of a sudden growing very worried.

"Upstairs." Replied Craig

"She went upstairs! You let her go upstairs, drunk, in a fraternity house?" asked Sean angrily.

"Oh crap! I didn't even think about that." Said Craig

"Guys I think we better go find Emma." Interrupted Manny, who now also got worried hearing them talk.

All three of them got up and made their way into the house. Meanwhile, upstairs, Emma was walking down the hallway looking for the bathroom. She was feeling really sick to her stomach and didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of everyone by getting sick. She was stumbling as she walked and she couldn't see straight. She was going to round the corner when she ran into a guy coming from the opposite direction.

"Whoa!" he said, stopping Emma from falling over. "You okay?" he said taking her arms and holding her up straight.

"Yeah, not feeling too well. I just need to find the bathroom." She said

"Come on, I'll show you. My names Matt, what's your name?" he asked

"Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma."

He led her down the hallway. He opened a door at the end of the hallway. He led her inside and closed the door and locked it. Emma realized that it wasn't a bathroom. It was a bedroom.

"Hey, this isn't the bathroom." She said, as she stumbled again.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought you'd be more comfortable here." He said grabbing her and sitting her on the bed.

"I think I should go." Said Emma attempting to stand up.

"I don't think so!" he said pushing her up against the wall. "Time to have a little fun!" he said as he starting kissing her neck.

"Stop it!" she yelled trying her best to push him away.

"Oh come on. Don't play hard to get. You come here in your cute little mini-skirt and your blue tank top and expect guys not to drool over you. Well, you're just crazy." He said stroking her thigh. He then leaned in and kissed her hard and aggressively. While this was going on, Sean, Craig and Manny were making their way up the stairs.

"Emma?" yelled Manny down the hallway. "I don't think she's up here guys!" she said

They made their way down the hallway to the outside of the room where Emma and Matt were.

"Emma?" yelled Manny again.

Matt put his hand over Emma's mouth and told her not to say a word. He waited a couple of seconds to see if they called her name again, they didn't. Matt removed his hand and Emma decided to scream anyway.

"Guys! I'm in here! Help!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Matt punched her across the face and Emma fell to the ground.

"Emma!' screamed Sean as he slammed his body against the door attempting to open it.

Finally, Sean gave it one hard kick and it burst open.

"Get the hell away from her!" said Sean pushing the guy against the wall. "Manny get her out of here. Take her outside." Demanded Sean

Manny ran to Emma's side and helped her up. They walked out of the room and made their way downstairs.

"What the hell is your problem!" said Craig now taking his turn at shoving him.

"It's okay Craig, I can take care of this." Said Sean pushing him out of the way. Sean was so mad he felt like flames were coming out of his ears.

"Dude, she asked for it!" replied Matt.

"Oh really? Said Sean pretending he was going to walk away but then turned around and punched him square in the nose. "You better pray she's okay! Because if she's not, you better believe I'll be back up here to do some more damage!" said Sean shoving him with his foot.

Sean walked away, Craig went to go follow but before he did, he gave Matt a quick kick in the stomach.

"The same goes for me!" said Craig.

Manny sat with Emma on the curb where Sean sat just a little while ago. Emma was crying and Manny was stroking her back trying to calm her down.

"I'm so stupid." Said Emma. "I should have never trusted some random guy like that."

"It's not your fault Emma. You're not in a good state of mind right now." Said Manny who was choked up by the whole situation.

"I never should have come." Said Emma, attempting to stop herself from crying so much.

"None of us should have come. This isn't the place for us."

"Manny, I'm really sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. Don't worry about it okay." She said as Emma laid her head on Manny's shoulder and began to cry again.

Sean and Craig walked over to them and knelt down in front of Emma.

"Are you okay?" asked Craig

"I'm fine." She replied without lifting her head. She didn't want them to see her this way. She could feel her face bruising where Matt had punched her.

"Emma, look at me. I need to make sure you're okay." Said Sean putting his hand on her knee.

Emma lifted her head and looked at him. Sean's heart sank. Her eye makeup was running from crying and a big bruise was forming under her left eye.

"We have to get ice nm your eye Emma." Said Sean

"It's fine. It doesn't really hurt that bad." She lied." I just really want to go home." She said. As the tears started flowing really hard this time,

She attempted to stand up but stumbled, yet again. Manny grabbed her arm. Manny helped her to the car and laid Emma on the back seat. Craig told Sean that he could stay at his house for the night since Sean was originally planning on staying at Jay's. Emma lay on Manny's knee on the back seat. No one talked on the way home, everyone was in shock about all the events that took place that night. Being locked in the room with Matt was the second scariest thing that ever happened to her, number one being, Rick pointing the gun at her head. Emma felt like she was losing control again. And she only knew one way to not feel that way, and this time she wasn't going to get caught.


	5. Starting Fresh

Hey everyone, sorry for taking such a long time to update this! My computer got a horrible virus and crashed! But it's all better now, thanks to the wonderful computer doctors. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise it will not take as long this time for an update. Thanks a lot for reading! Enjoy!

Emma couldn't sleep that night. Her skin was still crawling from the touch of Matt. She just lay in bed while Manny slept, staring at the ceiling. The morning came quick considering the fact that they got home at three in the morning. Before she knew it, her mom was yelling from the top of the stairs telling them to get up for breakfast.

"Come on girls, get up, breakfast is almost ready!"

Emma had to think of a way to not have to eat. Then it came to her. In the cabinet above the fridge her mom had some of that medicine that makes you throw up, incase someone swallowed something poisonous. Her mom got it when Jack was born in case he got a hold of something. Emma was going to get it when no one was in the same room as her.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" moaned Manny as she rolled out of bed. "How are you feeling?" Manny asked Emma.

"Well besides the fact that my head is pounding and my eye is the color of a rain cloud, I'm good!" said Emma sarcastically.

"Crap Em! What are we going to tell your mom happened to your eye?" Manny asked.

"Don't worry about it, I thought of something laying in bed last night while you were snoring." Said Emma with a laugh.

"I do not snore!" Manny said in defense.

Both the girls ran up the stairs. Emma was hoping no one would ask her about her eye but in this house, that never happened.

"Emma! What happened to your eye?" asked Snake as he got up from the table to get a closers look.

"Oh Manny and I were goofing around last night and she accidentally elbowed me in the eye. It's not as bad as looks, it doesn't even hurt." Emma said trying to get him to sit back down.

Then to Emma's luck the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said Emma running to the phone

"Hello' she answered.

"Emma?" she heard the voice on the other line say.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Sean. I was just calling to see how you're doing?"

"I'm okay. A little shaken up still but overall I'm good." She replied with a sigh.

"Listen, I know you have school today, but will you meet me later. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Just want to talk."

"Okay. I'll meet you after school. How about outside the Dot?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Alright I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye."

Emma hung up the phone and walked over to the table and sat down with everyone. Jack was squirming around in his highchair fussing.

"I think he's coming down with something." Spike said to Snake. "I think I'm going to stay home with him today. I'm going to try to lay him back down."

"Alright. Well, I have to get to the school, so I will see you all later." Snake said

Emma finished up her eggs and toast and was waiting for her chance to get the bottle out of the cabinet.

"Emma… you know—"said Snake

"I know the half hour rule!" Emma said as she stood up and made her way into the living room.

Snake left for work and Spike was in Jack's room. Two down, one to go. She had to find a way to get Manny away before her mom came back.

"Hey Manny? I left my Math notebook downstairs, can you go get it? I'm on couch warming duty." She said.

"Alright. Be right back." Said Manny as she ran down the stairs. Emma got up real quick, opened the cabinet above the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle. She walked back into the living room and stuffed it in the front pocket of her book bag. Mission accomplished!

"I found it!" Manny said handing Emma her notebook.

"Thanks!"

"Well, we better get going. We'll be late." Said Manny.

"Alright. Mom we're leaving!" Emma yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, see you later girls. Have a good day!"

"Bye." They said in unison.

Emma and Manny walked through the doors of Degrassi High and Emma felt like everyone was staring at her because of her eye, which they were. By the time she made it to the locker one freshmen had asked her if it was true that she got thrown down the flight of stairs. It again proved that Degrassi truly was the home of drama. Emma opened her locker and grabbed her Chemistry notebook. She hated the fact that she had to start the day with the hardest class. All of a sudden someone came up behind her and grabbed her waist. At that moment she had a flashback of the night before causing her to jump and scream. She turned to see Peter who looked very scared from her reaction. Everyone in the hallway stopped in their tracks to see what she was screaming at. When they realized it was nothing serious they continued on their way. Peter immediately looked at her.

"What happened to your eye Emma!" he asked

"Oh, nothing. Me and Manny were fooling around last night and she accidentally elbowed me in the eye. It doesn't hurt." She replied

"Okay." Said Peter not fully buying her story. "So are we still on for a movie after school today?"

"Um, sorry I promised my mom I would baby-sit Jack. He's sick with the flu or something." 

"Oh, okay," he said in a disappointed voice

"I'll definitely go tomorrow though. And tomorrow's Friday so I can stay out longer." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile

"Well, I have to get to Chemistry, fun fun!" Emma said sarcastically, "I'll see you later. Maybe I can sneak out of the nurse's office today and eat with you." Emma said she gave him a quick peck and then walked away.

Emma couldn't wait for the day to be over, so she could find out what Sean wanted to talk about. She really hoped it wasn't about anything that happened the night before; she just wanted the whole thing to be put in the past.

To Emma it seemed like the day was going slower than ever. Finally, lunch came. She was going to try her best to convince the nurse to let her out today to go spend the lunch period with Peter. She knew she most likely wasn't going to be allowed to but she thought it was worth a try.

"Hi, Mrs. Kelly." Said Emma, as she walked in, to see the nurse bandaging someone's foot.

"Hello Emma," she said with a smile. "What did you bring for lunch today?"

"A ham sandwich, an apple, and yogurt." She said as she piled them all out on the desk... "Actually I was wondering, maybe I could eat in the cafeteria today with my boyfriend and then come back here and sit for the half hour."

"No way Emma, it was doctor's orders for you to eat lunch with me everyday for two months."

"Come on Mrs. Kelly, my dad will be there and believe me, he'll be watching me like a hawk." She said anxiously.

"I'm sorry Emma. It's not my choice; the doctor said it was best for you."

Emma grunted and sat down at the chair next to the nurse's desk. She took a tiny bite of her apple. She thought that maybe if she ate it quickly and made it seem like she was hungry, the nurse would think that Emma was better. She first ate her apple, then her sandwich and then her yogurt.

"Mmmm!" she said trying to give the nurse the message that she enjoyed the food. .

"Alright, the timers starting for your half hour." Said the nurse, smiling at her.

15 minutes went by and Emma just played with her nails and chipped away at her nail polish. She kept looking at the clock hoping that she would be able to meet Peter before he went to his class. Even though she really liked Peter, and could really see their relationship going somewhere, she was afraid that seeing Sean again was going to change that. He was only here to visit but she knows that she will always have feelings for him, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She was unsure, however, as to whether he had feelings for her still. Manny insists that he does, but she has to hear the words come from his mouth in order to believe it.

Emma was suddenly snapped out of deep thought when a young boy, who looked like he must have been in seventh grade, came running into the nurse's office.

"Mrs. Kelly, there's a fight in the hallway and there is blood everywhere, the principal told me to come and get you!" said the boy who was clearly out of breath from running.

"Alright, let me just grab the First Aid kit." Said the nurse as she hurried over the cabinet where it was stored.

She grabbed the big, bulky, red case and ran out into the hallway. Emma saw this as her chance. She ran to her book bag and opened the front pouch where she put the medicine. She went into the bathroom of the nurse's office, closed the door, and locked it. She tied her hair back quickly, turned on the sink to block the sound. She lifted the toilet seat and took a swig of the foreign liquid. It was like fire hitting the back of her throat; it was some of the worst tasting stuff she has ever consumed in her entire life. Immediately, she had results.

When she was finished she formed a cup with her hands and rinsed out her mouth a couple of times. Emma knew she had to block any sign of this, so, she ran back out into the nurses office, looking both ways to make sure no one was there. She could hear commotion in the hallway so she knew she was safe probably for a couple more minutes. She went into the pouch of her book bag again and grabbed a travel toothbrush and travel size toothpaste that her mother had packed her for her stay in the hospital. She quickly brushed her teeth and then went and sat back in the chair next to the nurse's desk. She felt so relieved and alive after getting the unwanted food out of her stomach.

The nurse finally came back in, with a young boy holding a towel to his bloody face. Emma turned away at the sight of the blood.

In a panic the nurse told Emma she could leave because she didn't want her to be in the office while she was taking care of the young boy. Emma was yet again, relieved. She walked out in the hallway only to find Peter waiting for her.

"Hey!" he said as he jogged towards her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Hey, what happened out here?" she asked as looked at the broken glass down the hall.

"Some boys got in a fight over something stupid. I don't know exactly what; I was still in the cafeteria. You alright, you look flushed."

"Never better!" replied Emma as she gave him another kiss.

"Okay. Can I walk you home after school?"

Emma froze. She didn't know what to use as an excuse this time.

"No, I promised Manny that we would stop off at Craig's on my way home, and I don't think Craig would like you there. You know, after that whole thing with Manny." She said.

"Right." He said as he looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Call me later!" he said, as he gave her a quick kiss and walked away.

"Bye!" she screamed after him.

It was only three more periods until Emma was going to meet Sean at the Dot. With every passing minute her stomach grew more knots and she got more and more nervous. She again was going to be alone with the first love of her life. She couldn't help but be worried that something bad was going to result from them meeting to talk, but she had to find out.


	6. Unwanted Truth

Emma was starting to wonder if Peter was suspecting anything, he knew that Sean was in town and Emma told him all about their history when he walked her home the other night from The Dot. It was finally the last class of the day and Emma felt like a circus act was being performed in her stomach, being nervous was a big cause of this but also that fact that she had no food in her stomach.

"Hey Em, me and Craig are going to the library to study after I get out of school. Wanna come?" Manny whispered from behind her.

"Can't, I have plans with Peter." Emma told Manny this lie because she knew that she would get the third degree when she heard she was really going to meet Sean. "Besides, you two always say you're going to 'study' but it always leads into a major make out session which, I always seem to be present for, so this time I'll pass." She said. As she was finishing her sentence the bell rang and it felt as if the circus in her stomach was now beginning their grand finale. Emma stood up and suddenly got very dizzy. She grabbed onto the front of the desk and stumbled back a little bit into Manny.

"Whoa, Em. You okay?" Manny asked putting her hands on her best friends back to stop her from falling any further.

"Yeah, sorry! I just got up way too fast. I'm okay."

"Okay…" said Manny, trailing off not knowing whether to fully believe her or not.

"I've got to go meet Peter though. I'll see you later when I get home." Emma said as she grabbed her book bag off the top of her desk and ran out before Manny could ask her anymore questions. Emma felt like she had more control this time around. She was going to try her best not to make it obvious. No more outbursts, baggy clothes, and this time she was going to keep her food journal in her head so no one could read it.

Meanwhile, since Sean was also very nervous he decided to get The Dot early so he knew he would be there before Emma. He sat outside on the bench, looking at his watch every two seconds. As Sean was sitting there he glanced across the street and saw Craig walking.

"Hey Craig!" Sean screamed across the street. Craig looked over and saw Sean. He went to the curb, looked both ways and then quickly ran across the street avoiding the on coming traffic.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Craig asked as they both sat down on the bench.

"Good." Said Sean who was shaking his leg non-stop out of nervousness.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" asked Craig.

"Waiting, for Emma. I asked her to meet me here."

"Oh, how is she doing after last night?"

"She said she was okay when I talked to her on the phone this morning. I don't know whether to believe her or not though."

"Yeah. That's the story of her life recently." Said Craig, with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked, Craig's comment caused him to stop shaking his leg.

"Nothing." He answered quickly realizing what he had just said probably wasn't a good idea.

"Obviously you meant something by it. Tell me!"

"Alright, you cannot, and I mean, cannot tell Emma that I told you!" Craig said

"Fine, just tell me!" Sean demanded.

"About two and half months ago Mr. Simpson cheated on Emma's mom."

"Wow." Said Sean cutting Craig off.

"Yeah, it gets worse!" he replied. "So, Emma was sneaking around with the son of the women Mr. Simpson cheated with, Peter. And let's just say, he doesn't have the best reputation in town."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day. But anyway, so she was trying to hide the new relationship of hers and Mr. and Mrs. Simpson were fighting and broke up for a while, so she felt like she had no control in her life and was trying to find ways to get it back. She chose a bad way to do that."

"And what would that be?" asked Sean anxiously.

"She's anorexic Sean." Sean's heart dropped into stomach. He couldn't believe it. He always knew Emma to be strong and always be the one who was able to fix things. He was the one to do dangerous things, not her. "Her parents found out, she's going to therapy now and we're all keeping a close eye on her."

"Wow. I never expected Emma to do something like that." Said Sean in disbelief.

"Yeah none of us did. But I got to go. I promised Manny I would go to the library with her and help her with a paper and then we're going back to the Simpson's for dinner. Didn't mean to kill your mood, man." Said Craig, regretting what he just told Sean.

"No, you didn't. Thanks for telling me!" Sean said as Craig slowly walked away.

A few minutes passed and Sean just sat with his head down and his elbows rested on his knees.

"Hey." He hears a tiny voice say from behind him. He turned around quickly to see Emma standing there and immediately got to his feet.. Even with an injured eye she looked absolutely beautiful to him.

"Hey. That looks painful, you okay?" he said pointing to her eye.

"Oh, yeah. It's worse than it looks." She said.

They stood there in awkward silence for a couple of seconds, then Sean pointed at the bench signaling Emma to sit down with him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Emma asked.

"I just wanted to see you in person to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Sean. Really, my eye doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Okay. But I mean, overall, are you okay? I haven't seen you since the shooting and a lot of people have changed after that."

"That's something I don't really like to talk about. That was a horrible day for the whole town and we have all moved on."

"Yeah, I guess but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She said looking down at the ground.

"I was talking to someone before you came and they told me something that happened to you recently and I just wanted to see if it was true."

"Who told you that and what exactly did they tell you?" said Emma standing up..

"It's not important who told me but they said that you were—" Sean didn't want to say it out loud. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the truth.

"That I was what?" Emma screamed crossing her arms. Sean stood up and attempted to walk towards her and she stepped back.

""That you were Anorexic Emma." Sean said looking away not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"What! That is so untrue and the fact that you even had to question me about that is beyond me!" Emma screamed as she started to walk away. Sean grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away and turned her around to face him.

"I wasn't accusing you, I was just asking. I never said I believed it. It was just a way of telling you that I'm here if you need me."

"Who told you?" she demanded.

Sean looked down at the ground and answered, "Craig."

Emma was shocked. She never thought that Craig would betray her like that. She was wrong.

"Well, you said you would always be there for me. Well you weren't Sean, remember? You ran away after the shooting and didn't come back for almost a year. And then you expect everyone to be the same? Well they're not! So don't you dare come back here and tell me you're here for me!" said Emma as she stormed away. She was so angry at Sean, at Craig, and mostly at herself. She felt like she was losing control again and she only knew one way to get rid of that feeling. She went into a tiny diner down the street from The Dot which was not as popular so she knew she would most likely not see anyone from school. She ordered a large order of fires and a greasy crispy chicken sandwich. She ate it faster than she had eaten anything in her entire life. She then proceeded to go into the bathroom and repeat what she did about 3 hours ago in the nurse's office. She felt a little better after. She knew that Craig was going to be at her house again with Manny so she decided to go confront him.

She walked through her front door and slammed the door shut causing herm other to jump.

"Emma, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Nothing, it's just been a really long day."

"Craig and Manny are downstairs again. "

"I know!" she said as she threw her book bag on the couch and ran for the stairs to her room. She ran down the stairs and again found Craig and Manny deep into a make out session.

"Get out Craig!" said Emma throwing a pillow from the floor at him.

"Nice to see you too." He said with a laugh.

"You think I'm kidding! GET OUT!" she screamed as she pointed at the stairs.

"Whoa Em, what's going on?" asked Manny who was in shock from Emma's behavior.

"Craig I can't believe you! You told Sean!"

"Told him what?" asked Manny looking to Craig for the answer.

"He told Sean about my eating disorder. Which in my opinion was totally blown out of proportion!"

"Emma, calm down. I thought he had a right to know." Said Craig attempting to defend himself.

"Even if he did, it shouldn't have come from you!"

Craig was about to answer when they were interrupted by Snake screaming at the top of the stairs.

"Emma get up here, now!" they could all sense some anger in his voice.

All three of them ran up the stairs and saw Spike and Snake sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's this?" asked Snake as he held up the secret liquid that Emma was hiding in her book bag, which she was using to help her with her attempt to get control back in her life. She was busted!


	7. Here we go again

"I've never seen that before." Said Emma trying to keep the fear she was feeling out of her voice.

"It fell out of your book bag when I went to movie it." Said Snake

"Why do you have this Emma?" her mother asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from Emma herself.

At that moment Emma could not come up with anymore lies, she again was caught.

"Answer me Emma!" Spike screamed.

Manny and Craig stood at the top of the basement stairs, both too scared to take any steps forward because they didn't want to get involved in the situation at all. Manny grabbed Craig's hand and squeezed it out of fear, she hated seeing families fight. Emma was as a loss for words and was out of lies. She still didn't think she had a problem, to her; it was everyone else who had the problem.

"Just let it go, alright mom?" Emma replied, trying her best to stay calm.

"I will not drop it. Do you think we're stupid?" Her mother screamed on the verge of losing her temper.

"You don't understand! None of you do!" Emma said as tears started to feely fall down her face.

"Make us understand." Said Snake, pleading with her. He hated seeing her this way, it broke his heart.

Emma turned around to see if she could escape to the basement but only found Craig and Manny standing there watching in horror.

"You are going to sit down and eat a meal with us right now! I don't understand why you're acting like this. You're life has not been that hard or complicated Emma!" her mother screamed loudly. She screamed so loud that all of them swore that all of Canada heard her. Emma couldn't believe what her mother had just said to her. Has her mother not been paying attention the last five years of Emma's life?

"What?" she screamed back. "You're kidding me, right? My life hasn't been hard? Well, let's recap, shall we? Ever since I was born, I had an absent father who I tracked down a little more than two years ago, only to find him in a mental hospital. I was almost raped by an online pedophile four years ago. You married one of my teachers and had a baby with him and I got shifted down to the basement like I didn't matter anymore. Snake got cancer, so I had to play nurse Emma, as Sean, my first true love put it, who then proceeded to rip my heart out of my chest and stomp on it because he decided to get involved in a bad crowd. Then there was the shooting, and I had a gun pointed at my head and had Rick threaten to kill me." Emma said crying uncontrollably. "Then I watched him die right in front of me! Then Sean left and I became the new slut of the Ravine, who got a social disease. Then you two had your brief split up because he couldn't keep his lips to himself." She said pointing to Snake. "So don't you dare say that my life hasn't been hard and that I have nothing to be angry, upset or confused about. DON'T YOU DARE!" she said with the last scream she had left in her and stomping her foot loudly.

The room was silent now. Everyone was affected by what was just said and didn't know how to react.

"Emma, we're sorry. But this is not the way to handle it. Just tell us why you feel you need to do this!" Said Snake.

Emma couldn't stop crying. She didn't like it when she was put on the spot in front of people. She hated being the center of attention.

"No! You don't deserve an explanation!" she said trying to control her tears. "But you want me to eat? Okay, I'll eat!" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

She went to the stove where her mother was cooking some rice and beans; she grabbed a plate off of the table, and started piling food on her plate.

'I'll show you that I'm fine!" then she started spooning the food into her mouth. She was trying to stop herself from gagging as she consumed the food off of the plate.

"Em, please stop!" said Manny quietly as tears started to fill her eyes. All of them were watching Emma in horror, none of then have ever seen her out of control like this before.

"Shut up Manny!"

She finished the pile of rice and put the plate down on the counter. She turned her back to everyone and was trying to control her gagging. She couldn't believe what she had just done; she had to get the food out. She turned around and in a matter of seconds she thought of a plan. She walked over to her mom and looked her right in the eye.

"I'm sorry mom." Emma said insincerely.

"It's okay honey. We'll get you better help besides the school." Her mother replied.

"Not for that."

"For what then?" her mother asked with a puzzled look on her face,

"For this." Emma grabbed the bottle out of Snakes hand and attempted to go run up the stairs. Snake ran after her and grabbed her arms. Emma attempted to push him away but she had no strength left in her.

"Emma, stop it! This isn't going to solve anything!" he said attempting to calm her down.

"Let me go! I have to get it out!" she screamed.

"Emma no!" he said as he took the bottle out of her hands and tossed it on the couch so it wouldn't break.

"Leave me alone!" she said still trying to get free from his grip.

"Calm down! We're going to get you help Emma! It's okay to be scared, but you don't have to do this to get rid of it!" he said trying to keep his tears back. Emma collapsed into his arms and freely started to cry. She couldn't control her emotions and couldn't stop shaking no matter how hard she tried.

"It's okay Emma. I've got you! I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Said Snake.

Emma stood up from him and slowly started walking towards the kitchen. She turned around to face them all. Her face was stained with mascara that had run from her tears. Emma looked at them with a blank stare; there was no color left her face. Then suddenly a look of fear came across her face.

"Mom." Emma called out in a scared way.

"Yes honey?" her mother said walking towards her.

"I can't breathe again." She said, and then fell over and hit the floor.

"Emma! No, not again!" Snake screamed as she knelt down next to Emma. "Call 911!"


End file.
